Clue Rose: Garden of Roses and Bellodonnas
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: 17 years have past since the the Darkness that hung over the Rose/Bellodonna family. Let's enjoy the daily lives of the next Generation of the extended Family that is known to attract trouble.


Cat: RWBY

Title: Clue Rose: Garden of Roses and Belladonna's

Rating: M

Pairing: White Rose, Bumblebee, (Pollination), Arkos, Flower Power,

Summary: 17 years have past since the the Darkness that hung over the Rose/Bellodonna family. Let's enjoy the daily lives of the next Genration of the extended Family that is known to attract trouble.

"Welcome to club Rose!" speech

" _All my favorite Sluts," Thought_

"Hello Red speaking," Scroll

Hello Everyone. A lot of people asked for this so I decided to do a one off to see if it was any good. I'm not setting any review limits for a Second chapter, but if it's received well enough i'll make another chapter.

I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. However I am the creator of the Club Rose Verse... actually this needs a sub genre. The Night light verse... Yeah. I went off on a tangent. Anyway I do own the OC's that are mentioned/created.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Trio at the Mall**

 **Location: West Vale**

 **Place: Kingdom's Mall**

 **Time: 1323**

Summer Rose the II, Ash Fall, and Zio Black sat outside in the food Court just enjoying a free day away from the Club Rose clothing store. Thanks to who their parents were they were allowed to Work at the clothing store. All around Vale the three girls were known as the Club Rose beauties.

Summer Rose was quite beautiful like both of her mothers. Even at 16 she already had males in their 20's and even 30's hitting on her. Too bad she had some very protective uncles and 'Brothers'. Summer had long white hair that bled into red and then black tips that was currently pulled into two pigtails, silver eyes-that like her friends were closed- her general face structure was that of Mama Ruby's, with Mama Weiss's nose, already she was quite developed with long legs and breasts that were already as big as Mama, Ruby's... They had some rather strong genetics in her family, standing at 5'4", just slightly taller then Weiss, but shorter then Ruby herself, wearing a white no sleeve button up shirt that had three buttons undone, a red tie with a white Rose pattern, black short-shorts with a Rose pattern on the left thigh, knee high socks, a pair of Club Rose pink and black running shoes, a silver watch on hand her right wrist that was upside down, and finally a flat cap.

Ashley 'Ash' Fall was a a beautiful girl that was the exact opposite of her half-Sister. Her skin was tan like Her mother Cinder with the Red eyes of Emerald, her body was already defined as the most 'mature' of the girls and many people thought she was in her early 20's, long black hair, standing at 5'10", wearing a pink sleeveless hoodie with the Motto of Club rose on the front in a Script format, and a pair of black tights,

Zio Black was a wrecking ball of Beauty that looked exactly like her mother, with the only exception being that her hair was gray like her father's, Red eyes like her mother, standing at 5'5" with a figure similar to her mother's, Zio wore the most revealing clothing of them all. She wore a white vest like shirt with a chest hole in the center showing off a lot of cleavage, brown capri pants, and heeled sandals.

So Zio you planning on fucking anyone today?" asked Summer looking at her friend as she finished off her burger.

"Not really. I mean the last few people I had sex with were lacking," said Zio.

Ash blushed hearing her 'sisters' talk about sex. "Can we please talk about something else?" asked Ash.

Both Zio and Summer gave her an apologize. It was well known among their family and friends that Zio didn't have to many restrains when it came to sex. While Mercury and Emerald allowed her Freedom to do as she liked, they still worried for their child. While she didn't start having sex until she was 15, she already had more then a dozen partners, most female. No one judged her for the things she did as that would be hypercritical of them, especially given the lives they all lived before she was even born.

The only reason Summer and Zio didn't go into to much detail was because Ash was there.

"Summer can I barrow 20 real quick?" asked Ash.

Summer raised a brow to her younger sister. "Did you blow all your cash already? If you did Cinder is going to be pissed at you. What did she give you like 400 Lien for the week?," said Summer.

Ash blushed as she mumbled something about video games and computer parts. Ash unlike her dominating mother was rather reserved and was very shy when the subject of sex was brought up. Several males often came up to her asking for dates. It was even worse when she dressed up in her sexy clothes. Lucky for them their bodyguards were never far away. At least normally.

Summer handed over the 20 without further question as Ash ran off. "So you going to go see Jay tonight?" asked Summer since Ash had run off.

Zio shuck her head. "Not really, while I like guys staring at my tits, he was a little to grabby outside of the bedroom. He wasn't as good a lay as his sister Layla was though," said Zio with a smirk.

"Zio you are a fucking whore," said Summer smirking.

Zio smirked back. "And your a spoiled Mommy's girl," said Zio.

The duo laughed as they waited for their friend to come back. They waited 10 minutes, before they headed out to find her. Most likely she was in the Game Corner. AS they apporced an Electronics store they saw a boy with his hand on the side of Ash's head keeping her from moving. She had a blush on her face and the guy had a grin on his face that both Zio and Summer recognized.

The guy thought he was getting lucky tonight. Not on their watch. To bad he was fairly attractive too. His hair was blue and went to his shoulders, green eyes, wearing a white button up shirt, gray blazer, and blue jean pants.

Zio walked up and grabbed Ash by her arm. "Come on Ash. Mom just called and we have to get home," said Zio.

The man frowned. "Hey I was talking to her," said the man.

"Correction you were trying to molest my little sister," said Summer crossing her arms.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Back away bitch, before you end up hurt," said the Young man.

Zio, Ash, and Summer smiled before pointing behind the man. He turned around and found a rather well build man standing behind him. His hair was a little whiter then it had been several years ago, a gotee on his face, black eyes. He wore black shirt with A golden dragon circling a Rose, blue jean pants, and even with the leg brace on his left leg he still cut an opposing figure and Club Rose shoes. This was Zio and Ash's 'Father' Mercury Black, head of Club Rose-The Club not the Brand- Security.

"What the hell did you just say to my niece and daughters?" asked Mercury with a narrowed gaze.

The younger man backed away in slight fear. "Shit... my bad sir," said the young man.

"What's your name kid?" asked Mercury.

"P-Poseidon," said the boy. "Poseidon Gayl

"Well Poseidon Gayl remember the faces of the girls before you. The next time I catch you messing with them... I'm going to break your face and that's if their brothers don't catch you," said Mercury.

Poseidon swallowed spit, before running away full speed.

The girls looked at Mercury and laughed as he creaked a smile. If Ruby was 'Cool Mom' amoung their friends, Mecury was 'Cool dad'. Information about each other in their wried little family wasn't really hidden. All the parents knew who and who werenot virgins anyone. So far only Zio, Lu, and Ace were confirmed to have lost their virginity. Yin was up in the air since he was well known for dating multiple females at the same time.

"What are you doing here dad?" asked Zio.

"I was picking up some stuff for the boys Annual camping trip," said Mercury.

It was a... rule in their family that once a year Jaune, Ren, and Mercury would take the guys out camping for a week, while the girls spent a week to themselves.

"It's that time of year already daddy?" asked Ash with a frown.

"Fried so pumpkin," said Mercury placing a hand on Ash's head. "I'll see you girls later. I'm pretty sure you don't want this old man hanging around you girls,"

Mecury vanished into the crowd. As the girls looked on. They talked amoung each other for a while before deciding to head home for the day.

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. A few people asked for this story and I decided to do it. I'm not sure if i'm going to make this a bunch of static one shots that are in the Club Rose Verse or an actual plot yet. I'm leaning more towards the former or at the moment. It all depends on how I feel. Oh well. Until Next time. Catch you guys later.


End file.
